Un día especial
by Bella Haze
Summary: Bastaba con echar un vistazo al pasado para tener la certeza de que siempre la había amado. / One-shot ByaRuki escrito por San Valentín y para la tabla 30 Vicios.


**Fandom:** Bleach

**Claim:** Byakuya/Rukia

**Tabla:** 30 Vicios

**Tema:** #26 - _Amor_

**Extensión: **1585 palabras

**Rating:** PG-13

**Advertencias:** -

**N/A:** Una pequeña utopía byarukista y otra cosa demasiado fluff. En realidad, esto iba a ser publicado el 14 de febrero pero entre los retoques y el sueño que tenía no llegué a terminarlo para esa fecha. Perdón T.T Lo subo igual porque como dicen: "mejor tarde que nunca".

Escrito para **30 Vicios** de LiveJournal y para todos los enamorados del ByaRuki =)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y yo me estoy preguntando qué corno sucede con Ukitake (lo siento por el spoiler XD)

* * *

**Un día especial**

* * *

Bastaba con echar un vistazo al pasado para tener la certeza de que siempre la había amado.

Habían pasado sesenta años desde que se conocieron en la remota tarde primaveral de la Academia Shino, y sesenta años pasaron desde que el amor brotó. Como las flores de cerezo en los árboles, el amor nació, secreto, en un sutil y tímido cruce de miradas. En Rukia era de intimidación y admiración, del tipo de respeto que resulta impasible, y en Byakuya era de confusión y desasosiego, del vértigo que genera hallarse al borde de un precipicio al que uno no puede dejar de mirar, como si no pudiera dudar en lanzarse hacia él. Los presentaron con honores y salutaciones, ambos se inclinaron con reverencia ante la presencia del otro, quien a partir de ese día sería su legítimo familiar, y al darse ambos la espalda en señal de retirada, fue inevitable sentir así. Comenzó a emerger una pequeña, indescriptible y sofocante pasión que duraría años, décadas de insomnios y naufragios existenciales en concretarse.

Hasta que llegara el día en que uno de los dos se confesase.

Byakuya se encontraba arrodillado sobre una manta tendida sobre el pasto del jardín. En sus manos fluía el calor emanado por una taza de té, y delante de él un canastito artesanal de mimbre lleno de galletas caseras que de cuando en cuando atraía la atención de alguna mosca. En alguna parte de la mansión Kuchiki se oían voces de niños, y por la esquina del corredor más visible se distinguía la minúscula figura de un gato gris que reposaba apaciblemente adormilado.

Era 14 de febrero, una fecha que deparaba meditaciones y reflexiones abismales. Se cumplían once años desde que se había casado con Rukia y también se cumplían seis años desde que había asumido la dirección del clan Kuchiki. Ginrei estaba senil y hamacándose en su silla mecedora, relatando magistralmente sus batallas y victorias al pequeño público fascinado que formaban sus dos bisnietos. También, habían pasado casi cinco años desde que Byakuya había sido padre y desde que fue obligado por su esposa a cambiar el primer pañal.

Los pasos de Rukia encaminándose al jardín se oían impávidos. Con el correr de los años Byakuya había aprendido a reconocer cualquier indicio que le revelara la presencia de su mujer. Estaban los pasos como repiqueteos suaves de gotas de lluvia, estaba la voz convertida en murmullo cuando en la punta de la habitación a ella se la oía hablar mientras doblaba la ropa, estaba la respiración agitada después de haber hecho el amor, estaba el golpe tosco en la pobre puerta que no tenía nada que ver con que los niños hubieran ensuciado el comedor. Pero sobre todo estaban sus pasos, siguiéndolo, dejando huella junto a él en cada momento de su vida. Por eso mismo, cada vez que Byakuya oía a Rukia acercarse, podía evocar con facilidad la certeza de que la amaba y de que no podría arrepentirse nunca de haber tomado la decisión de recorrer un camino junto a ella, un camino que al principio pareció arduo e imposible, pero que a la larga resultó vaticinar un futuro cálido y esperanzador en el que apenas una casa, una esposa, dos niños y un gato le dieron todo lo que jamás podría haberle otorgado un título de nobleza o el puesto de capitán.

Cuando Rukia aparecía a espaldas de su esposo con los brazos en jarras y el rostro agotado, Byakuya sabía encontrar la manera de hacerla relajar. Le sugería sentarse y descansar, le recordaba que pronto los niños tendrían edad para instruirse y que de ese modo ambos tendrían tiempo libre para sosegarse. Pero enseguida Rukia empezaba a renegar de sus hijos, y Byakuya conocía el discurso recurrente.

–Son tan vehementes. ¿Tú eras así cuando niño? –le preguntaba Rukia a su esposo, incrédula de tener un niño y una niña con un temple tan contrario al de su padre, aun cuando entonces Byakuya fuera más propenso a la irritación y a la impaciencia que en cualquier otro tiempo.

–Lo era, en algunas situaciones, pero estos niños están pasados de revolución, y no es un patrón de conducta común en la infancia moderna de la Sociedad de Almas. Creo que Ichigo Kurosaki debería dejar de visitarlos durante algún tiempo, Rukia. Tal vez se trate de un trastorno mental de los humanos.

–Aún sigues con eso. Más bien… yo creo que necesitan un poco más de libertad.

Byakuya arqueaba una ceja porque creía antever a lo que se refería su esposa. Es más, él sabía palabra por palabra lo que Rukia iba a decir.

–Ya sabes… –ella se mostraba levemente refunfuñada, con una actitud de insistencia periódica que evidentemente no lograba convencer a Byakuya. –Deberíamos llevarlos de vez en cuando a otros sitios del Rukongai, donde haya más niños. No pueden estar siempre rodeados de adultos, necesitan jugar y aprender a socializar con otros niños de su edad…

–No estoy seguro de que nuestros hijos deban trabar lazos de amistad con los hijos de familias que no son nobles. Ya lo hemos hablado –espetaba Byakuya con determinación.

–Yo he crecido sin padres en uno de los distritos más precarios del Rukongai y soy una persona hecha y derecha, Byakuya –exclamaba Rukia cruzándose de brazos–. Los niños de las otras familias nobles no hacen más que repetir los modales y comportamientos de sus padres, se quedan sentados en silencio al lado de sus madres mientras toman el té. Nuestros hijos quieren salir y correr, gritar, reír, caerse, golpearse y levantarse para volver a jugar y correr, eso es lo que hacen los niños, si siguen encerrados aquí terminarán por desquiciarse y…

–Está bien –Byakuya la interrumpió súbitamente, con mucha calma–, mañana los llevaremos al parque del distrito dos.

–…y terminarán por desquiciar a Ginrei-dono. Ni hablar de mí, a este ritmo no tardaré en echar canas y, ¿qué has dicho?

La afirmación abrupta e inaudita de su esposo resultó ser casi espasmódica. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ella insistiéndole con llevar a pasear a los niños a parques comunales sin que él siquiera lo meditase? Byakuya había sido criado en el marco más riguroso de educación aristocrática de la Sociedad de Almas, y para Rukia era una lucha diaria conseguir de él un mínimo cambio de parecer. Él era tradicional hasta en las costumbres más simples, y la única vez en once años de matrimonio que Rukia había logrado hacerlo declinar fue cuando ella le exigió que le permitiera a Sai, la niña menor, practicar kendo con su hermano, con Renji y con Ichigo, a quienes los niños reconocían como tíos. Byakuya no veía con buenos ojos que su pequeña hija de cuatro años utilizara una katana –la cual era de madera–, pero en cuanto se percató de la destreza y de la capacidad que la niña tenía al luchar, fue tal su asombro que no se permitió concebir la idea de denegarse. Con Sôjun, el niño, era igual. Ambos chicos eran promesas del Gotei 13, y Byakuya se vio irremediablemente obligado a consentir la propuesta de su esposa.

Por segunda vez, Rukia lograba la victoria sobre la férrea determinación de su esposo, y aquello era realmente de extrañar.

–Byakuya, tú… –balbuceó.

–He dicho que está bien, Rukia –repitió Byakuya–. Llevaremos a los niños al parque del distrito dos.

Había cedido sin arrepentimiento ante aquella reiterada solicitud porque de pronto tuvo la convicción de que debía hacer algo que hiciera feliz a su esposa. El gato gris que dormitaba en la esquina del corredor se desperezó haciendo sonar su cascabel, y de inmediato los niños aparecieron corriendo en el lugar.

Rukia le sonrió con calidez a su esposo y le agradeció con una suave caricia en la mejilla. Era hora de que los niños merendaran en el jardín.

Byakuya contempló a su esposa y a sus dos hijos en silencio, riendo y celebrando que al día siguiente irían a pasear al parque, y mientras pensaba que había sido grato permitirse tener una segunda oportunidad. Estaba agradecido con Hisana y sabía que la familia que había formado era en parte gracias a ella, tenía la certeza de que su primera y difunta esposa había sido el puente que lo llevaría a la felicidad real; la felicidad que era Rukia, quien había esperado por él durante muchos años y quien había sabido cuidarlo y comprenderlo como nadie más lo logró; era Rukia, quien pese a entender los prejuicios a los que ambos se someterían al declarar su amor en público y casarse, se mantuvo al lado de él y lo acompañó, en cada paso y en cada decisión difícil.

Era 14 de febrero, un día especial. Rukia miró a su esposo por encima del tumulto que armaban los niños y le sonrió.

–Feliz aniversario.

El amor brotaba otra vez, en silencio, en su pecho, toda la vida.

No era necesario ya detenerse a meditar qué había hecho bien o qué había hecho mal, si había roto promesas o si las había cumplido. Byakuya podía contentarse por haberse realizado como hombre, por ser el líder de un clan y haber formado una familia. Pero sobre todo podía tener la seguridad de haber encontrado la plena felicidad; estaba con su esposa y sus dos hijos, y deseaba inmortalizar ese pequeño y perfecto universo.

Byakuya miró en las pupilas de Rukia y le fue imposible no saber que siempre la había amado. Quizá mucho antes de haberlo reconocido, quizás antes de haberla encontrado.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** Ojalá mi vida sentimental fuera tan perfecta como esta propuesta ByaRuki D': *llora* La verdad es que… lo confieso, me emocioné mucho mientras escribía este fic, ¡soy tan tonta! Siempre que escribo ByaRuki me emociono, soy una tarada, jajaja XD

**Info extra:** el gato de la familia Kuchiki está inspirado en mi gatito, Donatello, quien me hace sonreír cada vez que suena su cascabel =)

**Bonus:** El abuelo Ginrei no se dio cuenta de que sus bisnietos salieron al jardín y siguió contando los cuentos con mucho esmero, ¡qué pena!

Espero que les haya agradado este pequeño one-shot, creo que podría haberlo extendido un poco más pero ni modo, si no, no lo publicaba más, sinceramente me obligué a escribirlo por la fecha de San Valentín, así que probablemente esté medio PWP. Creo también que me estoy olvidando de decir algo más, siempre me pasa eso… :/ Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero que todos estén bien :D ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
